¡Somos Vikingos!
by RainSlayer
Summary: La vida es sencilla para los vikingos pero para otros no tanto... El amor y el deseo saca lo peor de ellos y no pueden controlarse
1. Chapter 1

**Vikingo**

¡Estaba molesta! ¡Muy molesta!

Ese idiota sacaba lo peor de ella y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, todo comenzó con una simple discusión y el muy idiota se lo tomó enserio, fue a tal grado que en un arranque de ira pronunció unas palabras muy fuertes.

**¡ASI PUES SERA MEJOR TERMINAR LO NUESTRO ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!**-Con esas últimas palabras ella se marchó de la Fragua con varias lágrimas.

Eso ocurrió en la tarde y desde ese entonces se había quedado en su casa encerrada, para su suerte sus padres habían decidido ir a otra aldea con la excusa de vacacionar, dejando a Astrid sola.

Era de noche y ella seguía llorando por su rompimiento hasta que de repente escucho un crujido venir de su ventana, rápidamente se paró de su cama con su hacha en mano

Sin embargo apenas logro distinguir una silueta entre las luces de su cuarto ¡ERA ESE IDIOTA!.

**¿Hi...Hipo?**-Preguntó con un tono de duda y sorpresa al ver a su ahora ex novio en la ventana, sin embargo recordó porque estaba enojada-**¿QUE HACES AQUI MALDITO INFELIZ?**

Pero Hipo no se molesta en contestar o prestar atención a las amenazas de la rubia, entro al cuarto y tranquilamente se recargo en la pared más cercana.

**¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ ASI QUE TE VAS O YO...!**-Pero fue interrumpida con una pregunta que la tomó por sorpresa.

**¿Me amas Astrid?**-Preguntó tranquilamente Hipo

¡Que tenía en la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo era posible que preguntara eso después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde?! ¡Ella no cedería esta vez!

**¡No!**-Contestó totalmente segura pero escucho una risa de parte de Hipo ¡Eso sí que era extraño!

En un movimiento rápido Hipo encerró a Astrid contra la pared, ella había tirado su hacha por la brusquedad que utilizo su ex novio para encerrarla y sin saber la razón ¡Gimió!

**Te preguntaré una vez más ¿Me amas?**- Preguntó esta vez más seriamente.

Astrid se encontraba muy nerviosa al ver la nueva actitud de Hipo, se notaba en sus gestos, su tono de voz y por supuesto en sus ojos, normalmente eran claros, cariñosos y con un brillo que le daban alegría pero esta vez era diferente, eran más opacos, fríos y... ¡¿Acaso la miraba con deseó?!

**¡No!-**Respondió otra vez tratando de evadir aquellos penetrantes ojos.

Hipo sonrió-Como tú quieras-De repente la beso, pero no era un beso común y corriente, era un beso apasionado y candente, un beso que la hizo gemir. Hipo rompió el beso y volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

**¿Qué tal ahora?**-Seguía con lo mismo

**¡No!**-¡Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había logrado decir esas palabras después de aquel apasionado beso!

Eso dejo vía libre a Hipo, la acostó en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la volvió a besar de la misma forma, solo que esta vez al terminarlo bajo a su cuello donde comenzó a mordisquearlos, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, marcas que notaría cualquiera, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para Astrid y lo único que podía hacer era gemir, ¡Gemir hasta el cansancio!

Hipo abandonó su cuello, lentamente quito las hombreras y se dispuso hacer lo mismos con su blusa, cuando terminó su piel se erizo por el frío al igual que sus pezones los cuales se pusieron rígidos, a pesar de los años Astrid seguía teniendo un cuerpo envidiable y más ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer.

**Parece que alguien está ansiosa**-Dijo de una forma burlona, Astrid resoplo molesta.

Hipo sin perder tiempo comenzó a degustar de esas medias naranjas que Astrid tenia, mordisqueando por todos lados, dándoles un trato especial a sus pezones, succionando cada uno como si fuese amamantado, ella solo gemía más fuerte y rasguñaba desesperadamente su espalda.

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que dejó de jugar con sus pechos, lentamente dirigió sus manos a su falda y la quito de un movimiento dejando ver la ropa interior de Astrid, era roja, muy apetecible.

Hipo comenzó a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid, todos esos años en la fragua y como entrenador le habían dejado un cuerpo atlético, no tanto pero lo suficiente para que más que una chica fantaseara con él.

Ambos con sólo ropa interior encima se miraban atentamente e Hipo no dudó en preguntar de nuevo.

**¿Me amas ahora Astrid?**-Preguntó

**¡Nunca!**-Contestó la rubia, eso molestó a Hipo, rompió con fuerza sus bragas para bajar sus bóxer y penetrar a la rubia de golpe.

Ella gritó al sentirse llena y comenzó a gemir cuando Hipo comenzó a moverse de una manera brusca y rápida. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, eso ocurrió meses atrás cuando ella decidió visitarlo a la fragua, una cosa llegó a la otra y tuvieron su primera vez, en el escritorio de él, fue incómodo pero no le quito el hecho que lo hicieron con amor.

Pero esta vez era diferente... ¡ESTA VEZ ERA EL DESEO QUE LOS MANTENIA UNIÉNDOSE EN UN MANJAR DE PLACER!

Astrid sentía el miembro de su compañero golpeaba en su interior, frotándose con sus paredes de terciopelo aceitado, volviéndose cada vez más grande... ¡Oh Thor!

Hipo no le tomaba mucha importancia a los gritos de Astrid, sólo se dedicaba a penetrar a la rubia como un desquiciado, cambio de posición al haberse aburrido de la anterior esta vez con ella encima...

Astrid no sabía si estaba arriba o abajo, el placer nublo cualquier pensamiento y dejándose llevar, arqueando su espalda cuando su orgasmo la tomo por completo, gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

Hipo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y más cuando las paredes de Astrid lo apretaron deliciosamente, creando un mejor contacto con su miembro el cual no pudo soportar, rugió como un dragón y liberó una abundante carga seminal que fue directamente al vientre de la chica.

Ambos sudaban y jadeaban, habían tenido una buena sesión de sexo, de repente Astrid noto que los ojos de Hipo volvían a tener aquel brillo y una mirada de culpa mezclada con vergüenza. Dudo en hablar pero aun así lo hizo.

**¡Astrid lamentó mucho lo que...!**-Pero fue esta vez interrumpido por la chica

**Tu ganas**-Acostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos-**Te amo**

Finalmente calló dormida, Hipo sonrió, beso su cabeza con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza para quedarse dormido juntó a la persona que más amaba en éste mundo.

**Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Si ya sé que debería continuar con mis historias pero desde hace mucho quería publicar algo así, una serie de pequeños relatos sexuales entre Hipo y Astrid, pero no tan serios como muchos, tendrán algunos un toque de humor.**

**Cabe recalcar que esta historia no es 100% mía, hace más de 6 meses que leí un lemon en ingles de esta pareja, y era la misma situación, pero de repente desapareció y por más que la busque nunca la volví a encontrar y eso que tenía buenas críticas, si uno de ustedes sabe de cual historia estoy hablando ya que llevan más tiempo que yo, no duden en ponerla en los comentarios.**

**Esta serie se llamara "Somos Vikingos"**

**No la actualizare tan seguido pero si en una de esas tengo imaginación no dudare en publicarlo un capitulo.**

**Comenten porque son ustedes los que mi inspiran a continuar escribiendo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y no se preocupen pronto publicare Cumpleaños (eso dices cada vez lo terminas sacando dos semanas después)**

**Adiós **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Somos Vikingos!**

**Vikinga**

Para Hipo la vida no era fácil, sus deberes como entrenador y herrero no eran sencillos, sumándole las eternas pláticas con su padre de cómo manejar la aldea, le habían dejado agotado y en un momento de total cansancio decidió descansar por lo menos toda la noche en la fragua. Lejos de su padre, lejos de Bocón, lejos de la academia, lejos de Berk.

Entró a la fragua sin que nadie lo viera y buscó lo que tanto anhelaba, ¡Su cama!, sin perder tiempo se acostó en su cómoda y suave cama finalmente podría dormir, sus párpados empezaron a ceder y poco a poco cerró sus ojos...

¡Crack!

Un ruido no le tomó importancia.

¡Crack!

Otra vez el mismo ruido no quería levantarse ¡Por Thor no quería levantarse!

¡Crack!

Maldita sea ¡Por que los dioses me odian!

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la trastienda, para su sorpresa había un culpable de aquel ruido o mejor dicho una culpable.

**¡Astrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**-Preguntó un sorprendido Hipo

Astrid sólo sonrió maliciosamente ¡Había encontrado a su presa!

Hipo notó esa mirada un tanto perturbadora y no sólo eso, si no que su novia venía vestida de una manera un poco atrevida, tenía una falda de cuero similar a la de Brutilda, sólo que más corta, no traía sus típicos mayones por lo que lucía sus esplendorosas piernas, sus hombreras tampoco estaban sólo traía su camisa de siempre y lo mejor era que sus labios traían un tono de rojo más elevado de lo normal.

**Ehh ¿Astrid?-**Volvió a preguntar Hipo después de no recibir respuesta de su novia.

Sin embargo Astrid con una sonrisa maliciosa arrastró a su novio hacia su habitación, lo empujó hasta la cama y se subió sobre él comenzando a darle pequeños besos en todo el rostro pero el único problema era que Hipo no estaba de humor para _**eso**_.

**A...As...Astrid para...Astrid espera**-Dijo Hipo, para su suerte Astrid paro.

**¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso no quieres?**-Preguntó mientras frotaba sus caderas con su entrepierna.

**Por supuesto que sí pero linda hoy no es mi día óptimo, estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir**-Se excusó Hipo

**¿Cansado?**-Preguntó una sombría Astrid

**Así es linda, lo lamento pero hoy no estoy de humor**-Al ver la sonrisa de Astrid, Hipo se tranquilizó un poco, normalmente ella se enfadaría y poco después se desataría el Infierno.

Astrid era de esas chicas que se molestaban si no obtenían lo que quería, sumado a las hormonas realmente era un verdadero peligro.

Hipo intentó quitarse a Astrid de encima pero esta no cedió.

**Astrid linda te puedes quitar de encima**-Dijo el muchacho pero sólo recibió otra sonrisa de su novia, eso ya le estaba empezado a asustar-**Ehh linda**- Hipo se apoyó sobre sus codos logrando levantar medio cuerpo-**Ehh ¿Astrid?**- Preguntó más nervioso

Pero fue empujado violentamente por su novia la cual se acercó con una mirada que aterro al chico, sus ojos ardían en ira y sobre todo deseó.

**¡Escúchame bien Hipo Horrendus Haddock Tercero!**-El muchacho sólo asintió asustado-**Me importa un carajo si estás cansado yo quiero hacer el amor quieras o no**- La chica comenzó a darle besos de nuevo.

**Pero...Pero**-Era lo único que decía el chico.

Astrid un poco fastidiada decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, alzó su mirada en la habitación, buscando algo con que amordazarlo pero estando en un cuarto dónde la mayor parte de los materiales se encontraban ahí no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, unas cuerdas.

_**¡Bingo!**_

Pensó Astrid, para su suerte esas cuerdas se encontraban al lado de la cama, en una mesita de noche sin la más mínima intención de ser utilizadas pero eso iba a cambiar. Se estiró un poco sólo para alcanzar esas estúpidas cuerdas y sin importarle las súplicas o reclamos de Hipo, amarró sus muñecas de cada lado de la cama, dejándolo vulnerable.

Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, poco a poco lo despojó de sus pertenencias, lo besaba de vez en cuando y tocaba lo que alcanzaba, pero los reclamos de Hipo aún seguían molestándola tanto que…

**¿Quieres dejar de gritar como una niña?**-Dijo la chica en un tono molesto- **Además esto te gustara**-Ella se abalanzo hacia su cuello el cual mordió con fuerza dejándole una gran marca roja pero no satisfecha con eso siguió hasta sacarle sangre, Hipo grito como nunca lo había hecho

**Ummm que sangre más dulce**-Se burló la chica-**Ahora viene lo mejor**-Se quitó su blusa dejando ver sus hermosos pechos- **¿Sabes que hacer no?**

Hipo solo asintió nerviosamente y comenzó a lamer sus pechos como nunca lo había hecho.

**Eso es el niño quiere su lechita verdad?**-Bromeo Astrid- **¡Oh por Thor! Tu si sabes lo que haces Hipo ¡Ohhhhh!**-Gimió Astrid y sin más separo a su novio, se levantó de su cama y se quitó su falda dejando ver aquellas sensuales bragas- **Te gusta lo que vez verdad**- Hipo no respondió-**¿Verdad?**- Astrid había puesto un pie en el pecho de Hipo dejándole sin aire

**Sss… siii**-Hipo apenas pudo pronunciar algo por la falta de aire

Astrid se quitó sus bragas y ambos notaron que ya estaba muy mojada.

**Mira lo que me provocas Hipo**- Astrid agarro el miembro de Hipo y lo posiciono en su entrada

Astrid movió el miembro sobre su entrada disfrutando de esa sensación.

**Astrid por favor para**-Suplico su novio con una voz quebrada

**Esto te gustara**-Después metió el miembro de su novio con fuerza comenzando a moverse bruscamente

Lo estaba lastimando, lo estaba lastimando, no podía creer lo que sucedía, su novia…. ¡Su novia lo está violando!

Astrid gemía cada vez más, estaba poseída por el placer que su novio le proporcionaba, sin embargo el chico no parecía disfrutarlo, sólo sentía como se movía salvajemente, lastimándolo mucho. Derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y suplicaba a los dioses para que su tortura acabase pronto.

La chica estaba en su éxtasis y sin más derramó sus jugos en el miembro de Hipo, apretándolo duramente, el chico pensó que todo había acabado pero el dolor lo embargo de nuevo, Astrid había enterrado sus uñas en su pecho, provocando varias heridas con sangre, Hipo dio un gemido de dolor.

**¡Esto no ha acabado mi amado Hipo!**-La chica empezó a moverse de nuevo pero un poco más brusca-**¿Dime quien es tu dueña?**-Hipo no hablo así que Astrid grito-**¡¿Dime?!**

**¡Tú!**-Gritó un desesperado Hipo-**¡Tu Astrid Hofferson eres mi dueña!**

Pero lo único que logro fue que Astrid clavara sus uñas con más fuerza.

**Te equivocaste no soy Astrid Hofferson**-Dijo la rubia aumentando aún más sus movimientos-**¡Yo soy Astrid Haddock! Ok?**

**¡Si está bien eres Astrid Haddock!**-Gritó el chico totalmente asustado

**¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!**-Gimió la rubia**-¡Y que te quedé claro que yo sólo puedo tenerte, eres mío y sólo mío Hipo Horrendus Haddock Tercero!**-Enterró sus uñas con más fuerzas

**Ok... Ok...**-Fue lo único que logró articular

Astrid estaba alcanzado su segundo clímax en la noche, finalmente logró hacerlo, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, derramó de nuevo sus jugos pero no fue la única que lo hizo, Hipo derramó su semilla en el interior de la rubia sólo para acabar con su tortura de una buena vez.

**¡Está muy caliente!**-Fue lo único que dijo la rubia hasta que finalmente cayó dormida sobre el pecho de Hipo con una cara de satisfacción

Sin embargo la cara de Hipo no reflejaba nada por el estilo, lo único que reflejaba, era miedo, dolor y mucho sufrimiento...

Empezó amanecer en Berk y como tal era costumbre que todos se levantarán para un buen desayuno en el Gran Salón.

En una mesa estaban reunidos Bocón y Estoico disfrutando de un buen desayuno a parte de una buena plática hasta que Hipo apareció entre las grandes puertas.

Este venía cojeando y con una mirada pérdida, se sentó sin más y no hablo durante un buen rato, esto preocupó demasiado a su padre.

**¿Hipo que te pasó?**-Preguntó Estoico sin embargo no escucho una respuesta de su hijo

**¿Hipo?**-Preguntó de nuevo pero nada, su hijo sólo estaba sentado mirando su plató de comida.

Y de un momento para otro empezó a sollozar débilmente preocupando a todos.

**¡¿Hipo que demonios pasó?!**- Exigió su padre

**A... As... Astrid**-Hipo sólo podía pronunciar eso

**¿Qué le pasó a la chica Hofferson?**-Preguntó Bocón

**Ella... Ella**-Hizo una pausa y comenzó a llorar como un niño-**¡Ella me violó!**

**¡Oh!**-Fue lo único que pronunciaron ambos adultos

Hipo seguía llorando y no daba indicios de parar de no ser por las palabras de su padre.

**Hijo acostúmbrate esto es más normal de lo que crees**-Dijo su padre

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**-Pregunto Hipo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que tú pasarás por lo mismo cada vez que Astrid quiera**-Dijo simplemente Bocón

**¡¿Qué?!**- Fue lo único que dijo Hipo

**Hipo realmente crees que nosotros somos lo que controlamos nuestra relación amorosa**-Rio un poco-**Eso es una mentira, aquí en Berk existe el feminismo, y por lo tanto una mujer puede hacerte lo que quiera, sin importar lo que cruel y bajo que sea**-Bocón asintió-**Tu madre hizo lo mismo conmigo durante años, fue duro para mí eso pero después de saber la verdad uno se acostumbra y no le toma importancia**

**¿Qué?**-Hipo estaba congelado con lo que dijo su padre

¡Acaso esto ocurriría siempre! Y lo peor de todo es que su novia no era cualquier vikinga, era Astrid Hofferson, conocida por su belleza y…. ¡Su dureza!

¡Oh Thor porque a mí!

¡Por que los dioses me odian!

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Cómo están?**

**Espero que bien, que le pareció este capitulo**

**No duden en comentar, ya sea critica o inclusive me pueden dar una idea**

**Por favor apóyenme con un pequeño, pequeñísimo comentario, es lo que más me ayuda para seguir escribiendo en este maravilloso sitio.**

**Gracias por su apoyo en esta pequeña serie. En verdad se los agradezco.**

**Pero lo más importante**

**Con quien pasaran este 14 de febrero**

**Amigo (**_**Con derechos**_**)**

**Amiga (**_**Con derechos**_**)**

**Amigo y amiga**

**Novia**

**Novio**

**Novia y novio**

**Con el perro**

**Amante?**

**No importa, lo importante es saber que tú eres especial para una persona en este mundo sin importar nada.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Que la pasen muy bien (No como yo, la pasare con mi ex, pero con mi x-box, jajajaja que chiste más malo)**

**Un saludo**

**Adiós **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Somos Vikingos!**

**Primera vez**

"_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_"

Eso es lo que Astrid siempre escuchaba de su madre y que nunca había logrado comprender hasta hoy…

La chica se dirigía a la fragua donde su querido chico-dragón se encontraba, últimamente su comportamiento la tenía muy preocupada, se le veía desanimado y triste y por alguna extraña razón no salía de la fragua a menos que se exclusivamente necesario, ni siquiera salía a sus típicas rondas de vuelo con Toothless. Estaba dispuesta averiguar qué es lo que sucedía con su chico.

Entro a la fragua y para su sorpresa Hiccup no estaba trabajando en los hornos lo que significaba que se encontraba en la parte trasera, en su habitación especial la cual se construyó específicamente para el muchacho.

Toco levemente la puerta.

**Hiccup ¿puedo pasar?**-Preguntó educadamente la chica

**Si pasa**-Contestó el chico desde adentro

**"Ahí está, es el mismo tono desanimado que tiene desde hace semanas"** Pensó la chica

Astrid abrió la puerta lentamente hasta ver a Hiccup recargado en su escritorio personal moviendo su lápiz de un lado a otro, ella agarró un banco y se sentó cerca de él, se recargo en el escritorio quedando cara a cara con el chico, condujo su mano hasta su cabeza y acarició su cabello hasta bajar y detenerse en su mejilla.

**Hiccup me vas a decir que es lo que ocurre**-Preguntó delicadamente Astrid

**No... No… es nada**-Contesto Hiccup entrecortadamente

**Hiccup**-Dijo Astrid en un tono que sabía que mentía-**Me dirás que es lo que ocurre?**

**No sé si realmente decirlo**-Dudo el muchacho

**Sabes perfectamente que cuentas conmigo no?**-El chico asintió-**Entonces dímelo**

**Está bien...**-Suspiro y levanto su cabeza, la chica hizo lo mismo y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro-**Astrid realmente me amas?**-Preguntó de golpe el chico

**Sabes que si**-Contesto rápidamente la chica

**Pero antes lo hacías**-Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa-**Antes de que Berk viviera en paz con los dragones**

Astrid no sabía que responder.

**¿Por... Por qué lo preguntas?**-Vio al chico e inmediatamente noto que los ojos de Hiccup se empezaron a quebrar

**Últimamente he pensado que es lo que hubiese pasado si Toothless y yo no nos habríamos conocido**-El chico desvió la mirada y continuo hablando-**Seguiría siendo la misma espina de pescado que fui, el mismo niño marginado por su propia tribu, el niño que recibía una golpiza cada día, la vergüenza de mi padre…**

A la joven guerrera se le rompió el corazón al oír eso y poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules.

**¡Basta!**-Grito la chica abrazando a Hiccup-**¿Por qué dices todo esto?**

**¡Porque tengo miedo Astrid!**-Exclamo el joven-**Tengo miedo de que todo sea una mentira, de que la vikinga más fuerte y hermosa de todo Berk se haya enamorado de mí, de que finalmente mi pueblo me vea como uno más y que mi padre no este avergonzado de mi**

**Tú eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado**-El chico agarro la cara de su novia con ambas manos-**Tu eres lo que yo nunca podres ser**

**No creas eso de mi Hiccup yo también fui débil**-La chica agacho su cabeza

**Yo también tenía miedo es por eso que nunca me permití ser débil ante los demás, tenía miedo de que ellos se burlaran de mí, de que me rechazaran… es por eso que decidí convertirme en la guerrera más temible de Berk para que nadie me lastimara, no quería enamorarme porque temía que me rompieran el corazón, no quería tener amigos por así nadie me podría traicionar, le tenía miedo a la felicidad porque creía que un día se me habría arrebatada…-**Hiccup se sorprendió de oír eso de Astrid

**Pero después te conocí…**-La chica alzo su cabeza y pego su frente con la del chico-**tu que eras considerado el peor vikingo me enseño más de lo que pude aprender en toda mi vida, me enseñó a confiar en los demás, me enseñó a amar y sobre todo a ser feliz-**Le dio un corto beso en los labios**-Y desde entonces me prometí que nadie me quitaría mi felicidad ni siquiera yo y sabes por qué**-El chico negó con la cabeza-**Porque tú eres mi felicidad Hiccup**

Ambos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente.

El chico se acercó a su novia y le dio beso con una ternura infinita la cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pasión, la chica respondía efusivamente y sin darse cuenta Hiccup había recargado totalmente el cuerpo de Astrid en su escritorio.

De un momento a otros ambos jóvenes estaban inmersos en las caricias y besos que no se dieron cuenta que comenzarían algo prohibido en su cultura.

La intimidad antes del matrimonio.

El chico comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello y la chica acariciaba su espalda, los jóvenes solo actuaban por sus instintos, Astrid había logrado quitarle la camiseta su novio y el chico igual solo que se sonrojo al ver los enormes pechos que tenía su novia, ahora faltaba su falda la cual empezó a bajar pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

**Hiccup si no te importa prefiero quedarme con la falda**-La chica dijo nerviosamente

**Claro**-Contesto el chico por su excitado por la idea de que su novia tendría la falda en el momento de hacer el amor después de todo esa falda le quedaba muy bien y la hacía ver muy sexy

El joven vikingo empezó de quitarles las botas y sus medias de cuero dejando ver aquellas hermosas piernas blancas. La chica tampoco perdió el tiempo y desabrocho los cordones del pantalón de su novio, Hiccup se los bajo y los alejo de sus pies.

Astrid se sonrojo al ver a su novio totalmente desnudo y más aún al ver al enorme miembro que su novio tenia, Hiccup la beso suavemente en un intento de tranquilizarla y lo logro así que decidió que era el momento para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

Hiccup bajaba las bragas de su novia hasta quitárselas y lanzaras quien sabe dónde, coloco ambas piernas de la chica en sus hombros de modo que la pudiera penetrar sin embargo a pesar de todo el amor que se profesaban ambos jóvenes existía aun el nerviosismo.

**Astrid estas segura de esto?**-Pregunto el chico nerviosamente

**Si nunca he estado más segura en mi vida**-Respondió con una sonrisa

Eso alentó a Hiccup a continuar y lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimarla, Astrid sintió dolor cuando su novio entre en ella y más aún que seguía avanzando, el muchacho se topó con una barrera y supo lo que debía de hacer, dio un largo suspiro y con un movimiento brusco rompió aquella barrera.

Astrid di un grito y clavo sus uñas en la madera vieja, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era el peor dolor que había sentido, Hiccup noto que entre las piernas de Astrid salía sangre lo que le preocupo mucho.

**Astrid estas bien**-Pregunto sumamente asustado el chico

**Si… solo… que esto es normal… no te preocupes Hiccup**-La chica decía entrecortadamente- **solo me tengo… que… acostumbrar**

Hiccup decidió darle un tiempo hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño, por el momento solo se dedicaba a acariciar esas bellas piernas para hacerle olvidar un poco su dolor, Astrid ya sin dolor le dio una indicación de que empezara a moverse, a pesar de que el dolor se había disipado sentía cierta incomodidad por aquella intrusión.

Hiccup aumento el ritmo haciendo que Astrid arqueara su espalda, finalmente el placer comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, era la experiencia más increíble de su vida, la chica comenzó a gemir levemente lo cual excitaba en sobremanera a su novio el cual alzo sus piernas creando un mayor contacto con su intimidad.

Ahora los gemidos fueron opacados por los pequeños gritos que Astrid daba y sentía como su intimidad se aferraba a la de su novio, Hiccup no se encontraba en la mejores condiciones, la humedad de su novia era exquisitamente placentero y los gritos no le ayudaban en nada a controlarse, solo falto unas cuantas penetraciones más hasta que finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron al ansiado orgasmo.

Hiccup eyaculo dentro de Astrid y callo rendido en el pecho de la joven la cual empezó a acariciar su cabello.

La chica se sentía plena y llena de felicidad… aunque no precisamente de felicidad era otra cosa, algo tibio y… viscoso pero no le tomo importancia en estos momentos.

Ahora lo único que importaba era que después de tanto tiempo Astrid comprendía lo que quería decir su madre.

Siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y hoy lo había vivido en carne propia.

**Hiccup**-La chica llamo a su novio medio dormido

**Hummm**-Contesto el chico perezosamente

**Te amo**-Dijo

**Yo también Astrid**-Contesto el chico

Ahora nunca más tendría miedo de nada porque sabía que Hiccup estaría a su lado

De ahora en adelante los dos vencerían sus miedos… ¡Juntos!

**Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Una pregunta a esto se le llama romántico porque quería escribir algo romántico y no sé si me quedo bien?**

**Pero bueno…**

**¡VIERON EL MALDITO TRAILER!**

**DIOSES YA QUIERO IR VER LA PELICULA PERO SE ESTRENARA EN JUNIO (MALDITA SEA)**

**ME ENCANTO EL MALDITO TRAILER Y NO PUEDO ESPERAAR MAS A VER LA PELI**

**Y MAS AUN QUE SU SOUNDTRACK FUE DE 30 SECONDS TO MARS (FUCK YEAH XD)**

**DIOS ESTOY AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO MENTAL**

**HACE UN MOMENTO ENTRE A YOUTUBE Y AL PARECER EL TRAIREL LO VAN A SACAR YA EN ESPAÑOL LATINO ENTRE HOY O MAÑANA**

**QUIERO VER A LA MAMA DE HIPO**

**Y POR CIERTO ASTRID LE LLAMA BEBE A HIPO (DE SEGURO TENDREMOS UNA BODA)**

**Me despido por que de seguro me dará un infarto.**

**No se preocupen por la demás historias la actualizara en cuanto regrese de vacaciones.**

**Espero que se la pasen bien en las vacaciones y que hayan salido por lo menos a la tiendita de la esquina**

**Un saludo **

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2 COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2**

**ESTOY LOCO XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Somos vikingos!**

**Resaca**

Astrid nunca había pensado que viviría para ver esto... De hecho nunca pensó que existía la más mínima posibilidad de esto le llegase a pasar a alguien como él.

Pero estaba ocurriendo y nadie lo podía evitar.

Hiccup estaba siendo el centro de atención en el Gran Salón esta noche pero siendo el orgullo de Berk era algo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia, sin embargo esta noche era diferente, muy diferente.

Hiccup cumplía los dieciocho años de edad y como todo hombre al cumplir la mayoría de edad era una tradición que se le permitiera beber un tarro enorme de Aguamiel, el problema era que su amado llevaba ¡Diez tarros de Aguamiel! Y estaba al borde del colapso, cosa que a los demás les hacía gracia ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a todos.

Su aspecto había cambiado, su cabello era un total desorden, su armadura estaba un poco salida de su lugar y ¡Por todos los dioses donde estaban sus pantalones!

**Y le dije "Toothless si crees que vas a dormir conmigo porque le temes a los relámpagos ¡Estás muy equivocado! Hic sé que somos amigos pero existe un límite entre nosotros y no pienso romperlo" Hic Pueden creer que al gran y temible Furia Nocturna le teme a los relámpagos cuando se supone que es ¡El descendiente del rayo y la misma muerte! Hic**-Sin duda Hiccup estaba totalmente ebrio como para notar que no tenía pantalones y contaba su historia en ropa interior-**¿Qué fue lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente? Hic ¡El inútil de mi dragón estaba durmiendo justo a mi lado! ¡En mi maldita cama! Y créanme que no es muy alentador despertar y que lo primero que veas en la mañana sea una bestia enorme abrazada a ti Hic Es muy deprimente Hic**

Todos terminaron riéndose por la actitud que Hiccup tenía en estos momentos. Astrid decidió acercarse y llevarse a su novio antes de que dijera más cosas vergonzosas de su dragón o peor aún de ella.

Cuando estaba acercándose escucho una pregunta que la congeló completamente.

**Y dime Hiccup ¿Cual fue esa importante misión por la que tú y Astrid se aumentaron una semana?**-Preguntó Snotlout en un estado similar al de su primo

**¿Misión? Pufff, inventamos eso porque Astrid no quería decir a todo el mundo que quería cog... Mhmm**-Gracias a todos los dioses había llegado antes de que Hiccup mencionara "eso" y más que esta delante de su pueblo pero sobre todo, delante de Estoico y sus padres, que pasaría si ellos se enteraran de lo que hacía cada vez que estaban solos, de seguro le esperaría una charla con sus padres al hacer eso a tan corta edad y peor aún, que no se habían casado.

De tan sólo pensarlo Astrid sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

**Bueno suficientes preguntas por hoy, Hiccup necesita descansar así que yo me encargaré de llevarlo**-Astrid dio un pequeño grito dragón e inmediatamente vino Stormfly, acomodado a Hiccup de tal manera que el quedará delante de ella mientras este recargaba su cabeza entre sus pechos.

**Pero Astrid Hic Todavía no terminó la historia donde tú y yo pasamos la mejor semana de nuestras vidas**-Dijo Hiccup en un tono lujurioso

Astrid se sonrojo de pies a cabeza ante la mención de lo que ocurrió esa semana pero de repente se puso pálida al ver tanto a Stoick y sus padres con una cara que exigía respuestas.

**Astrid mi querida Valkiria...**-Empezaba su madre con una sonrisa que daba miedo

**Si tan sólo nos explicas...**-Continuó Stoick hablando en un tono tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto

**¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE CON ESE CHICO DURANTE TODA ESA SEMANA?!**-Explotó su padre

Esa era la señal para largarse de ahí.

Stormfly prendió vuelo y se dirigió a las grandes puertas para escapar de sus cazadores.

**¡FIRMASTE TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE SEÑORITA, NO SALDRAS DE CASA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS TREINTA AÑOS...!**-Fue lo único que alcanzó a oír dado que se estaba alejando y se dirigía a la casa del jefe

_**"Eres un idiota Hiccup como se te ocurre decir eso delante de mis padres y el tuyo"**_ Pensó mientras lo miraba pero este estaba acurrucado en su pecho como un niño pequeño _**"Se ve lindo a aun cuando duerme y... más apetecible".**_

**Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando Astrid, no es el momento de hacer algo así**-Se reprendió a si misma por pensar en cosas tan lujuriosas

Stormlfy ya había llegado al hogar de Hiccup y al parecer Toothless los estaba esperando un poco entusiasmado, ya que Hiccup no había podido estar con él durante todo el día.

Astrid bajo de su querida amiga ayudando a Hiccup para evitar más accidentes, en el proceso este se despertó.

Toothless se acercó a su amigo con una mirada curiosa y comenzó a olfatear.

**Toothless Hic ya te dije que no me gusta que me olfatees**-Dijo mientras lo empujaba lejos de él

Toothless hizo un gruñido extraño y se sentó para ver el comportamiento de su hermano.

**Ahh con que quieres pelear enorme reptil Hic-**Definitivamente su hermano había perdido la razón-**¡Pues toma esto!**-Hiccup se lanzó hacia Toothless en un intento de derribarlo

El dragón le lanzó una mirada preocupante a la joven guerrera y ella entendió el mensaje.

**No te preocupes Toothless va estar bien**-Luego le dirigió una mirada a su novio-**Pero será mejor que por esta noche no duermas en su habitación**-Toothless hizo un gruñido triste-**Pero no te preocupes podrás pasar la noche con Stormfly yo cuidare de él**

Al escuchar eso último el dragón se animó demasiado, Astrid se dirigió a su amiga y dijo.

**Stormfly si mis padres preguntan por mí tu solo ignorarlos**-Su dragona asintió con la cabeza levemente-**Y lleva a Toothless al establo**-Continuo mientras separaba a Hiccup de su dragón

Y sin más que decir ambos dragones salieron disparados del otro lado de la isla. Astrid ayudaba a caminar al ebrio de su novio, con unas cuantas caídas en las escaleras de parte del joven vikingo lograron llegar hasta su habitación.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró meter a su novio a la cama, y comenzó a desvestirlo aunque fue más sencillo ya que no traía pantalones y su armadura no era tan difícil de quitar, con un ligero ¡Click! La pechera de Hiccup habría sido desprendida de su cuerpo.

**Uuuuiii Astrid Hic No ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo hicimos y ya quieres hacerlo de nuevo, acaso no tuviste suficiente con una semana**-Hiccup acariciaba levemente su cintura, Astrid sólo se sonrojo más.

**Cállate idiota por tu culpa no podremos repetirlo nunca más**-Dijo un poco enfadada con su novio- **Ahora métete a la cama**-Astrid hacia a un lado los cojines y arropaba al joven entre las enormes mantas de piel pero lo que no sabía era que el chico tenía otros planes

De un momento a otro Hiccup agarró a Astrid y la atrajo hacia el haciendo un revoltijo de mantas, por supuesto las protestas de su novia no se hicieron esperar así como sus intentos de escapar, el chico la abrazo de tal forma que no pudiera escapar.

**Tranquila My Lady yo jamás te haría daño**-Hiccup empezaba a besar el lóbulo de su oreja-Me encanta cuando te enojas te hace ver muy sexi

**¿Hiccup?**-Pregunto nerviosa al sentir como Hiccup quitaba sus hombreras y su capa de piel, poco a poco su camisa roja desapareció junto con su sujetador, la falda y los leggins fueron a parar a cualquier parte de la habitación, el joven la recostó en su cama y con sumo cuidado empezó a acariciar su mejilla de una manera dulce

**Eres muy hermosa**-Astrid sonrió al oír aquello-**Realmente tú me provocas hacer cosas sucias**

**¿Qu… Qué?-**La chica quedo un poco en shock al escuchar lo ultimo

El chico comenzó mordisqueando el sensible cuello de su novia, la cual suspiraba de vez en cuando por la atención de su novio, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva llegó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y con sus labios atrapó el pequeño botón rosado que los coronaba, Astrid arqueo la espalda mientras dio un gemido sonoro, Hiccup tomó eso como una señal y comenzó a succionar como un bebé, la chica reprimía sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior pero le fue imposible, ahora el joven se turnaba entre pecho y pecho mientras su mano se posaba en los pliegues húmedos de la chica.

**Estas muy húmeda Astrid**-Dijo el chico

Sin embargo la joven no respondió, estaba sumida en el placer que le provocaba su novio que lo demás no le importaba, Hiccup cansado de amamantar sus pechos decidió empezar con su festín principal de esta noche.

Se posicionó delante de la intimidad de Astrid y pasó su lengua por todos sus pliegues.

**No... No**-Susurró la joven e intentó alejarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible

Pero le fue inútil, Hiccup nunca había hecho tal cosa durante sus encuentros además de que no le agradaba ser la sumisa durante el sexo, normalmente él era el que estaba a su merced y siempre cumplía con todos sus caprichos pero esta vez era diferente.

**Mírame cuando lo hago**-Dijo de una forma autoritaria que hizo que se le erizara la piel

Astrid junto la mirada con la de Hiccup y este comenzó su festín, metió la lengua entre los pliegues húmedos de la chica y comenzó a lamer todo lo que había a su paso, la chica arqueo la espalda de nuevo dejando salir de su boca gemidos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

A él chico no le importo en lo más mínimo por lo que duplicó la velocidad haciendo que Astrid clavara sus uñas en las sábanas de piel mientras pedía a gritos más y más. Finalmente las paredes internas de la chica se envolvieron con su lengua y comenzó a salir un torrente de fluidos que con gusto el chico se tragó.

**¡Mmmm! ¡Me encanta tu sabor Astrid!**-La chica se sonrojo y desvío la mirada-**Pero esto aún no ha acabado ¡Voltéate!**-Exigió

La joven no tuvo remedio más que voltearse, dejando su trasero al aire libre, Hiccup lo tomó entre sus manos y lo alzó un poco más haciendo que Astrid recargara en la cama la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

**Tienes un lindo trasero Astrid**-Argumento Hiccup-**Vamos a ver si aguanta esto**

Hiccup dirigió su miembro hasta el ano de su novia, la chica al sentir esto se puso tensa y miedosa.

**No Hiccup por ahí no ¡Por ahí no! ¡Ahh!**-Grito la chica al sentir que Hiccup metía poco a poco su enorme miembro-**¡Ahh!**

Para su sorpresa Hiccup sólo había metido la mitad y parecía estar disfrutando de la estrechez de aquel agujero, pero para ella era dolor mezclado con placer, al parecer esto era lo que llamaban el placer anal y no le gustaba para nada.

Todo empeoró cuando Hiccup de un jalón metió la otra mitad de su miembro y comenzó a moverse bruscamente, la chica sollozaba y le suplicaba que parará pero por lo contrario Hiccup aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas, agarró de las caderas de su novia y comenzó un ritmo frenético, la chica mordía las mantas en un intento de detener sus gritos mientras estrujaba los cojines intentando soportar el dolor hasta que de un momento a otro se empezó a sentir bien, demasiado bien y comenzó a responder moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y más rápidas.

Hiccup gruñía cada vez que empujaba, el placer le estaba nublando la mente y no pensaba con claridad lo que hacía, Astrid tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones al igual que Hiccup la joven estaba dominaba por el placer que gritaba tan fuerte que la isla entera podría escucharlos y aun así no le importaba. Finalmente el joven guerrero estaba en sus últimas y con unas cuantas penetraciones más se vino en el trasero de su novia la cual arqueo su espalda al sentir su esencia entrar en su interior.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos en la cama jadeando del cansancio, sin embargo Hiccup quería más mucho más, con un poco de brusquedad levanto a su novia y la sentó en su regazo provocando un grito ahogado de parte de esta.

**Hiccup ¡No he tomado él te! ¡Voy a quedar embarazada!**-Exclamo Astrid intentado separarse de su novio

**No me importa ¡Voy a cogerte hasta el amanecer!**-Hiccup grito mientras metía su miembro entre los pliegues húmedos

A Astrid le sorprendió la actitud de su novio, era un poco más violento y eso le gustaba, normalmente él la trataba con ternura y delicadeza que no permitía que sus deseos lo controlaran, pero esta vez no era así y le encantaba que Hiccup la viera como la mujer que es.

Astrid rebotaba entre las embestidas de su novio marcando un ritmo frenético en donde ambos amantes luchaban por obtener más placer, Astrid volteo a ver a su novio y este aprovecho para darle un beso apasionado que la joven respondió con alegría. Poco a poco la joven pareja llegó al ansiado orgasmo, Astrid arqueo su cuerpo cuando recibió en su vientre la cálida semilla de su novio y este apretó sus dientes al sentir las paredes húmedas envolverse alrededor de su miembro creando un mayor contacto con el fondo de la chica.

La noche fue pasando entre los gritos y gemidos de placer de ambos jóvenes.

Los rayos del sol molestaron el sueño de Hiccup, así que en un intento de subir la manta se topó con un cuerpo caliente encima suyo, se trató de levantar pero increíblemente le dolía la cabeza, en el procesó despertó a la joven que estaba a su lado, era Astrid su novia la cual bostezaba un poco y se quitaba de encima.

**A... Astrid ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Por Thor mi cabeza duele!**-Hiccup se agarró la cabeza entre sus manos

**A eso se le llama resaca tonto**-Se burló su novia mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas

**¿Qué fue lo ocurrió anoche Astrid?**-Preguntó nervioso

**Lo que ocurrió es que tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida**-Dijo coqueta-**Realmente me trataste como una muñeca y eso me encantó ¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras una actitud dominante mi querido novio!**

Hiccup sólo se sonrojaba ante los comentarios por lo menos había tenido una buena noche con Astrid y no hecho el ridículo como pensaba.

**Ah se me olvidaba decirte tal vez sería mejor adelantar los planes**-Dijo la chica

**¿Cuáles planes?**-El chico no entendía a lo que se refería

**A los de nuestro matrimonio tonto**-Astrid se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa-**Porque mis padres ya saben lo ocurrido durante esa "semana"**

**¡¿Qué?!**-El chico quedo totalmente paralizado-**Mi padre me va a matar, no mejor dejemos a mi padre a un lado ¡Por Thor tu padre me va a castrar por esto!-El chico entraba en pánico por imaginarse las posibles cosas que su suegro le haría**

**No te preocupes no permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima**-Al oír esas palabras de su novia se calmó un poco

Hiccup vio que su novia estaba vestida así que decidió ponerse su ropa pero…

Astrid ¿Dónde están mis pantalones?-Pregunto dudoso al no encontrarlos por ningún lado

Están en el gran salón-Su novia lo había dicho como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

**¡¿Qué?!**

**Hola**

**Si sé que me van a decir así que es mejor no repetirlo**

**Así que perdónenme por mis retrasos tanto con esta como en las demás historias, pero como estoy de vacaciones salgo frecuentemente ademad que me he estado tragando más de 4 horas de fut diario (Maldito mundial) Gracias por su apoyo realmente lo agradezco.**

**No se preocupen pronto actualizare más seguido: Cual quieren primero Bendita tradición o Cumpleaños**

**Dejen un comentario que se los agradezco demasiado**

**Por cierto ya vi Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 más de 7 veces y nunca me canso de verla, en verdad me encanto, la vi en 4DX en su estreno y fue una pasada**

**Sí que la relación de Hiccup y Astrid avanzo mucho pero será mejor no dar spoiler.**

**Me he enterado que Netflix hará la tercera temporada Maestros de dragones y no Cartoon Network, así que será mejor que lo contraten amigos o se la perderán.**

**Adios**


End file.
